


Sincerely

by literalcat



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, Prison, aaaand onto the vent account it goes, super fucking sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalcat/pseuds/literalcat
Summary: Sal writes a letter to someone he loved and lost.





	Sincerely

_Dear Larry Johnson,_

 

_Prison is awful. I’m barely allowed anything in here, and they watch me while I write letters to you, as if I’m going to somehow escape with a pen and paper. As if I’d even bother at this point._

_Nobody believes me. The only people that do are dead._

_Including you._

_I saw your body, you know. You were hanging from a rope. Your lips were blue and purple and your arms, your fingernails, were caked in blood. Your neck was bruised and covered in scratches. Your eyes were still open. Your hair fell around your face like it always had. You wore the same shirt and jeans as when we first met._

_I thought it was a nightmare._

_I was only half-wrong._

_I cried. I cried so hard that I threw up. I wanted to hurl myself out a window. I beat the floor with my hands until they bled like yours did at the wrist. I screamed. I wailed. I, for once, didn’t hold anything back._

_It reminded me of the ghost I saw, all those years ago, hanging from a rotted rope. It reminded me of that horrible, black something lunging at me, eyes a burning red. It reminded me of how I was frozen and couldn’t move, my hands up to brace myself, waiting for that impact, that death, to finally take me._

_It reminded me that the death never came. That when I opened my eyes, the ones looking back at me weren't angry and red; they were warm, beautiful, brown, yours. That you were there. That you had saved me just in time. That you were there… For me._

_It made my grief worse. My heart clenched and convulsed at the memory of all those times you’d been there for me. When we were at school, when we thought we were going to die at Mrs. Packerton’s, when we were working to expose Charley._

_When I had a nightmare, and you were only a button press away. When you'd come up to my room and your hand would brush mine as you told me that I was okay, that it was just a bad dream. When you'd sing with me, to me. When Gizmo was sick, and you told me that it would be alright; that he and I were both tough. When my dad started drinking again, and you helped me barricade my doors at night, or let me sleep at your house. When my dad went into rehab and you and your mother took me in._

_When you were there, you were always there for me._

_And now, you’re gone. You’re still here, maybe, but not quite. If I were to hold you, you’d be cold to the touch- maybe not even tangible. If you were to appear, I could see through you._

_…Truthfully, I don’t care. I just want to see you again. Just one more time. One last conversation with you._

_My trial is tomorrow. So… This may be my last letter, if I’m found guilty. My last conversation with you, my last letter to you, my last chance to tell you how I really feel. To say what I never had the courage to when we were kids. To open my heart and bare my soul for the very last time, before I close myself to the world._

_I love you, Larry Face. I love you so much that I once bought a ring that will now never be worn. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_But it doesn’t matter anymore._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

**Author's Note:**

> main pseuds: nehanshika_524  
> i lost someone very close to me recently. not to death, but for the lack of contact and the gaping hole it's left where my heart is supposed to beat, it may as well have been.  
> this is going to have a cuter, more light-hearted prequel/counterpart on my main pseuds eventually, so look out for that <3  
> i just needed to get this sad one off my chest first.


End file.
